The Best Summer Ever
by pandagirl247
Summary: Sango and Kagome are best friends, and summer has come once again. Sango convinces Kagome to be a camp counselor with her at a kids summer camp, attempting to get her away from her boring everyday life, and Kagome meets many new people, who she finds are better than her other friends at school besides Sango. What happens when she finds out what her new friends have been planning..?
1. My Best Friend

The Best Summer Ever

Chapter 1: My Best Friend

Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't own Inuyasha...

Kagome's POV:

I'm Kagome Higurashi, age 15, long jet-black hair, and we're officially off for summer break! Yay!

Fun at the beach, sitting at home watching movies all day, no homework- summer is obviously awesome- but you should already know that.

Yes, I might seem a bit immature, but this is inside my head, I can think whatever I want, whether I say it or not.

I practically run to my locker after the last class, a huge smile on my face as I think about all the fun things I'll do this summer.

I reach my locker and open it up, then begin getting all my stuff together. My best friend Sango comes up behind me.

"You ready for next week? I can't wait!" She says.

Crap, I forgot! Last month Sango convinced me to be a camp counselor with her at this summer camp for elementary kids.

I finish gathering my stuff and stand up to face her. "Um, of course!"

She sighs. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did..."

"It doesn't matter, you're going to come." She narrows her eyes. "You better come, I already signed you up. You get to be my co-counselor."

I laugh nervously. "Sango, I wouldn't let you down like that..."

She smiles, her face now looking cheery. "Great! And besides, you seriously need to get out more. You've never even had a boyfriend before!"

"Oh, and you have?"

"It's not my fault that I'm waiting for the right person!"

"Well what if I am too?"

"Just be ready next Friday, I'll pick you up at your house at 7am."

"Wait- 7am?!"

She smiles brightly. "Yup! Enjoy your one week of sleeping in!"

I sigh. "You owe me."

"Oh, and I'll be driving."

Sango is already 16; her birthday was only a week ago. Somehow she got her license on the day of.

"Wait- you have a car?!"

"My dad got a new one and I bought his old one- it was pretty old and he sold it to me for 1000 bucks."

"How did you have 1000 dollars?!"

"I have my ways..."

"Um ok... Well I'll be ready Friday, at 7 am, but you owe me big time."

She giggles. "Ok!"

"Oh, and Sango? I hate you."

* * *

**XDDD had this idea randomly... Don't worry I know what I'm doing... I hope... I'll update frequently and I'm not giving up on The World Can Be Very Strange I'm just trying to have new ideas... Please please please tell me what you think cuz I want to know if this is a good idea and if I should continue it!**


	2. The Adventure Begins

The Best Summer Ever

Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

Disclaimer: Again, I love Inuyasha very much, but(sadly) I do not own him...

Kagome's POV:

I've enjoyed my days of sleeping in until noon every day. But, sadly, all good things must end at some point...

The day before I set my alarm clock to make loud noises at 6am the next day.

But when it did, only a few moments ago, it scared the hell out of me! I sat up in my bed, full alert, and looked around the room. Then I sighed, realizing it was my alarm clock, and practically lunged across the bed to hit it, which made it fall to the floor causing me to get out of bed, pick it up, and shut it off very harshly.

This is when my mom pokes her head around the corner and says sweetly, "Hi honey, did you sleep well?"

"I slept fine, but for not very long..." I reply. "Hey why are you up anyways?"

"I decided to make you breakfast before you go," she says smiling as she steps into the doorway and I see she's wearing a cooking apron.

"What did you make?" I ask.

"Get dressed then come out and see!" She says as she walks away.

I quickly throw on some shorts and a t-shirt(after taking off my pajamas of course) and quickly brush my hair. I walk downstairs to the kitchen where my mom has set up a huge breakfast consisting of pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, sausage, and more...

"Mom! You didn't have to make this much!"

"Well I wanted to since I won't be seeing you for a while. Sango can have some too if she'd like."

"Actually I think she's just picking me up I don't think she's coming in..."

"Oh." My mother replies, sounding disappointed.

"But I'll bring her some in a doggie-bag," I say as I sit down at the table. "It looks delicious!"

"Thank you, I hope it tastes delicious too..."

I put a pancake on my plate with my fork, quickly drizzle syrup on it, and take a bite. "This is delicious! Thank you so much!"

,

She smiles. "I knew you'd like it."

After finishing 2 pancakes and some bacon I excuse myself from the table and put my plate on the kitchen counter.

"That was really good, mom. Thanks!" I say as I give her a quick hug then go back upstairs.

"Aren't you going to eat more?" She asks.

"I'll get some for Sango in a minute. Sota can have the rest!"

I quickly get ready, then shove my phone into my pocket and grab my already packed duffel bag filled with clothing and other essentials for the summer. Then I race downstairs, place my bag by the door, and go into the kitchen to get Sango's breakfast. I grab a plastic bag, put a pancake in it, and close it, then admire my work.

I heard Sango beep her car horn outside and I run to the door and grab my bag.

Suddenly my mom is right next to me and gives me a hug that could kill a small child.

I open the door and yell "bye mom!" As I run down to Sango's car. She gets out and helps me put my bag in the trunk then we both get into the car.

I wave bye to my mom one more time before I close the car door and we begin our journey to summer camp.

* * *

**XDDD sorry for the short chapters they might get longer idk... Tell me what you think I'm dying to know XD**


	3. New Experiences Await

The Best Summer Ever

Chapter 3: New Experiences Await

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it again?! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

Kagome's POV:

The car ride lasted for about a half hour. We didn't stop at all along the way, and the camp wasn't as far away as I thought it would be. Pretty soon we were pulling into the small parking lot of 'Camp Shikon'.

Sango and I get out of the car and she smiles brightly, gesturing to the sign that says the camp's title. "Well, here we are!"

I glance around the summer camp, not seeing any kids.

"The kids won't be here until tomorrow," Sango says, as if reading my mind. "But the counselors have to be here a day early."

"Oh ok..."

We get our bags out of the trunk and I follow her over to a big building, apparently the counselors' meeting area.

When we go inside I see a group of people around our age standing there talking.

"Hey guys!" Sango shouts to them, waving.

They all look over and notice her then start cheering. I roll my eyes.

A guy with black hair in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck walks over to greet us.

"Hello Sango, it's nice to see you again," he says to her, then steps closer to me. "And who is this? Young lady, would you do the honor of b-" Sango smacks him over the head and he smiles nervously. "Nevermind!" A few others roll their eyes.

Ok... That was a little strange...

"This is my friend Kagome," Sango announces to the group. "She's going to help me with counseling this year, and hopefully next year if she enjoys it, so please treat her well."

I smile and wave a bit. "Hi everyone."

Everyone says hello back.

"Let me introduce you to a few of the other counselors," Sango says. I follow her as she walks over closer to the group. "This is Miroku, the one you just met," she says gesturing to the guy who Sango smacked earlier.

"This is Inuyasha," she says gesturing to a guy with long silver hair and- dog ears! He has dog ears! I have to touch them! "Erm he's a half demon..."

"This is Ayame," she says gesturing to a girl with red pigtails. "And this is Koga," she says gesturing to the guy sitting next to her, who has dark hair in a long ponytail. "They are both wolf demons."

"This is Kikyo," she says gesturing to a girl who looked a bit like myself. She had long black hair and fair skin. "A human..."

"You'll meet the others later." She says with a smile. There were about 5 other counselors there; a guy with long black hair, a girl with medium black hair in a ponytail, a guy with long silver hair(longer than Inuyasha's), A guy with a long black braid, and another girl with medium length hair in a ponytail.

I wonder when I'll get to meet them...

* * *

**XDDD yes another short chapter but I'll update soon I promise! Hope you liked it Plz review I wanna know what you all think!**


	4. First Impressions

The Best Summer Ever

Chapter 4: First Impressions

Disclaimer: please don't make me say it again- why do you think this is called a disclaimer anyways?! I don't own "Change the World" either(song used in chapter)

Kagome's POV:

Miroku offered to show us our rooms, but Sango turned him down, saying she's been coming here for years and can show me our cabin herself.

As we walk, I glance around, observing the camp once again.

There are a lot of cabins, and I see the boys and girls cabins are separated, divided by a trail that leads farther than I can see.

The cabins are arranged so that there are three cabins in a certain area; there are three cabins next to eachother forming half of a rectangle, a space in the middle, and the side that's empty is next to the pathway. Next to those three cabins are three more cabins which are arranged the same way.

Sango takes me to the section of cabins on the far end, which is to the left of the other section of cabins. "I'll be in cabin 1, and you'll be in cabin 2," she says. "I'll show you the inside, and if you need anything I'll be in the cabin next door. Ayame will be on the other side of you, so you can ask her as well."

"Ok..." I say. She unlocks cabin 2 with a key-card(like in hotels) and holds open the door for me. I walk inside and place my bag on the floor. She enters behind me and puts her bag down too, smiling.

I look around the room; there's 6 sets of bunk beds, a bathroom in the far left corner, and shelves for luggage next to each bunk bed. According to the amount of bunk beds, I'd say that... 10 or 11 girls will be in each cabin.

"Well, I'll see you later! After you finish unpacking come to the meeting room again," Sango says, picking up her bag. I follow her outside.

A young girl with long black hair in a loose ponytail and an eye patch walks over to us, smiling. "Hi Sango!" She says to my best friend.

Sango waves to her with a smile.

Then the girl sees me and her mouth forms an 'o'. "You look just like my sister!" She exclaims at me.

"This is Kaede," Sango says to me. "She's Kikyo's younger sister."

"Hi," I say with a smile to Kaede. "I'm Kagome, it's nice to meet you."

"Your names even start with the same letter!"

I laugh a little. "Yeah, they do."

Then Kaede skips off down the pathway the way she came.

"Where are you going?" Sango calls to her.

"To the beach!" Kaede replies.

"Alright, be careful though, there could be glass!" Sango says, then she turns toward me. "Since Kikyo's a counselor, she brings Kaede to camp when she comes so her mom doesn't have to drive her here. They've both been coming here for a few years, and Kaede's free to wander around the camp since there's no actual camp going on right now."

"Oh," I say. "What happened to her eye?"

"That I'm not sure."

"Oh, ok. I'm gonna go unpack," I reply.

"Ok, I'll be doing the same in my cabin if you need me. Oh, and I almost forgot!" She says, reaching into her purse and pulling out a small object. "Here's your keycard for your cabin. If you lose it you can get a new one at the meeting room, they have extras of all the keys."

I accept the keycard and go back into my cabin, then pick up my bag.

It's not really unpacking; I just but my bag into the big compartment on the bottom of the shelf next to a bunk bed. I don't necessarily want the kids to see all of my stuff...

I make sure my phone is still in my pocket, which it is, then stick the keycard in my pocket, and exit the cabin, pulling the door closed behind me.

I don't see Sango around, and her cabin door is closed, so I head to the meeting room.

When I open the door they're having a party.

Seriously!

No offense but these are some weird people...

"Kagome!" Sango says, running up to me. "Every year we have a party the day before the kids come."

"Why?"

"Well because it's fun! Come on, I know you'll have fun! Once you get to know these people you'll love them, I promise." She grabs my arm and starts over to the other counselors.

Reluctantly, I follow her.

"Hold on," she says, letting go of my arm. She slips over to a karaoke machine that has two microphones and grabs one of the microphones, then faces the crowd.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" She says loudly. "As you know, my friend Kagome is a new counselor here!" She gestures to me and there's scattered applause among the other counselors. "And you know what that means... INITIATION TIME!" She grins, drops the microphone, and runs over to me.

Miroku runs over holding a box with a slot in the top.

"Put your phone inside," Sango says.

"What? No way!" I protest.

"Yes way! You have to, it's tradition. Everyone has to put their phones in the box, even you, Kagome."

"Fine..." I grumble, reaching into my pocket then proceeding to put my phone in the slot.

Everyone claps.

To be honest I'm kind of glad I won't have my phone- it'll give me an excuse to ignore the messages from some of my other friends. My other friends aren't exactly friends. Yuka and Eri just criticize my taste in boys, Ayumi doesn't but she's not the smartest girl in the world, she's kind of out there, and Hojo is the most annoying; he gives me a bunch of random gifts that I have stuffed in a closet. Hojo is definitely a health-nut, and a klutz. He has absolutely no grace, no poise, and doesn't really think of what I would want, just gives me crap that I'll never use. And he has an annoying crush on me, which only makes it worse, but I'm a nice person so I haven't completely dissed him yet... But I find a way out of every date he or Yuka and Eri sets up, so it's fine.

In other words, I'm really glad I have Sango for a best friend.

No matter how weird this day has been...

After Miroku puts the box away, Sango says I have to go to the karaoke machine and sing a song.

"N-no way!" I protest.

"Kago_me_!" Sango whines. "You have to, it's the rules!"

"But I didn't even want to come here! You made me!" I reply.

"It doesn't matter, you have to, and you're going to."

"Fine," I mutter. I walk over to the karaoke machine and pick a song.

I sigh and pick up a microphone, then put on "Change the World."

The other counselors gather in front of me, but not too close.

I close my eyes and begin singing; I memorized this song a while ago so I won't need the lyrics.

"I want to change the world

kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni

ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite

Change my mind

jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e

te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa

It's wonderland

hai-iro no sora no kanata nanika oite kita

kimi wa mayoi nagara

sagashi-tsudzukeru

kimi no kokoro furuete'ta asu no mienai yo

nanimo shinjirarezu mimi wo fusagu

kimi ni deaeta toki hontou no ibasho mitsuketa

nanigenai yasashisa ga koko ni atte

bokura mezameru

I want to change the world

nido to mayowanai kimi to iru mirai

katachi doreba doko made mo toberu sa

Change my mind

jounetsu tayasazu ni shiranai ashita et

subasa hiroge hanabatakeru hazu sa

It's wonderland

bokura wa onaji sekai wo oyogi-tsudzukete'ru

tagai no negai e todoku hi made

minna onaji fuan kakaete sasaeaeru yo

tachidomaru shunkan ni mitsumete'ru

kono basho ni iru

I want to change the world

kono te hanasazu ni mimamoru hitomi wo

uketometara nandatte dekiru hazu

Change my mind

hitori ni sasenai minna koko ni iru

donna koto mo tsukinukete ikou

It's wonderland

I want to change the world

kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni

ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite

Change my mind

jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e

te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa

It's wonderland..."

Everyone(well it's really only 11 people...) burst out in applause.

I open my eyes and blush, but take a bow and smile.

I think I've made a pretty good impression on everyone...

* * *

**XDDD I was bored with it and decided to make it like this, so, here ya go! Plz review and tell me what you think, and I promise it will get more exciting when the kids get there! I have some ideas I promise not to let you down! Also I will update my other fanfic(The World Can Be Very Strange) soon, too, but I had this idea randomly...**

**"Change the World" song by V-6 lyrics copied directly from letssingit .com**


	5. The Rest Of The Day

The Best Summer Ever

Chapter 5: The Rest Of The Day

Disclaimer: I... *looks around seeing lawyers* Don't own Inuyasha

Kagome's POV:

After that we all go the the cafeteria for dinner. I sit between Sango and Ayame, which was Sango's idea. She said that Ayame was one of her best friends in the camp and I should get to know her.

On the other side of Sango is Kikyo, then the two girls with medium-length black hair in a ponytail. They each look very different, even their hair. The girl next to Kikyo has red eyes and feathers in her hair, while the girl in between her and Ayame has brown eyes and her hair is put up with a light-blue hair tie.

During dinner Sango introduces me to the other two girls.

"The one next to Kikyo is Kagura, and the one next to her is Jakotsu," Sango says. **((A/N: JAKOTSU IS ACTUALLY A GIRL! XDDD don't yell at me I needed another counselor and I didn't wanna make this too... I dunno, but I heard that Jakotsu was originally supposed to be a girl but Rumiko Takahashi thought a girl shouldn't fight Inuyasha cuz she's a human. Correct me if I'm wrong, but in this story JAKOTSU IS A GIRL don't judge me! Oh and she doesn't have the face paint neither does- never mind you'll find out...))**

"Hi," I say to them. "As you know by now I'm Kagome..." I really don't know what else to say.

By the end of dinner I'm friends with Ayame, and I know Kikyo, Kagura, and Jakotsu pretty well. Well not really, but I don't not know them...

By the way, for dinner Miroku just ordered a pizza.

After dinner Sango and Ayame decide to show me around. They take me to a building that has an indoor rock-climbing wall, a few couches facing it and a coffee table, a game room with foosball and pingpong, a gift-shop, and a mini cafe thing with booths and tables that sells ice cream, hot pretzels, corn dogs, stuff like that.

The guy working there does not look happy.

He has medium-length light brown hair in a ponytail and his badge says 'Akitoki'.

He looks kinda familiar... "Hojo!" I blurt out.

"Eh?!" Sango says.

"Huh?" He looks up at me.

"I-I mean..." I stutter. "Are you related to someone named Hojo?" I ask.

He chuckles. "Yes, he's my cousin, how did you know?" ((A/N: XDDDDDDDDDDD))

"He- He goes to my school," I reply.

"Wait, he's related to Hojo?!" Sango asks, surprised. "I didn't even know! What a small world..."

"Yeah..." I smile.

"So are we gonna get ice cream or not?" Ayame speaks up.

"Oh, yeah, we were!" Sango says.

Aft we get our icecream we start arguing over who's going to pay, and Akitoki speaks up. "It's alright, you can have it on house," he says kindly.

"Really?" We look up at him from our argument.

"Yeah, after all the kids won't be here until tomorrow."

"Thanks!" We head to the next stop on my tour after waving goodbye to Akitoki.

"Looks like someone has a crush on you, Kagome," Sango says mockingly.

"He does not!" I protest.

"He's never offered anyone free ice cream before," Ayame adds.

"Oh great, now two people in Hojo's family have crushes on me!" I sigh. "Where are we going next?"

"You'll see!" Sango says, smiling.

They take me to the small beach that Kaede was going to earlier. The waves were small, and there were pretty rocks, shells, and sea-glass along the beach.

"This is so pretty!" I exclaim. "It's perfect!"

"I'm glad you like it," Sango replies. "I love coming here; it's so peaceful, and there are barely other people around."

I collect a few pieces of sea-glass and put them in my pocket. The three of us sit down to watch the sunset, which was almost there. This has been an interesting day, I wonder what tomorrow will be like...

* * *

**XD I would have updated yesterday but I had like 3 sentences left to write XP hope you like the chapter plz review!**


	6. Instructions, Many Instructions

The Best Summer Ever

Chapter 6: Instructions, Many Instructions

Disclaimer: It's called a disclaimer, what do you expect me to say?!

Kagome's POV:

The next morning I am not pleased when Sango wakes me up at 5am, wearing a t-shirt that says 'CAMP SHIKON' on it.

"What is it... Sango...?" I ask sleepily.

"Wake up! The kids will be here in 4 hours!"

"4 hours...? That's a long time..., I need more sleep..."

"No! Get up!" She slaps me.

"Hey!"

She throws a Camp Shikon t-shirt at me and begins to walk back to her cabin. "Get dressed and meet me outside," she says before closing the door behind her.

I slowly rise out of my bunk bed, hitting my head on the bunk above me, and then, clutching the t-shirt to my chest and holding my head with my other hand, I walk over to my suitcase. I get out a pair of shorts then get dressed, quickly brush my hair, and reach for my phone. I remember Sango took my phone and so I walk outside to meet her, sleep still in my eyes.

Sango and Ayame are both outside waiting for me.

"It took you long enough!" Sango says, but she's smiling. "You still look really tired."

"How can you guys wake up so early and look so... Alive?" I wonder.

Ayame chuckles. "We've both been coming here for years, so were used to it."

"And it kind of helps if you get up this early the week before, too," Sango adds.

"I prefer to sleep in when I can," I reply, then I follow them to the meeting room, where the boys and other girl counselors already are.

"Took ya long enough," Inuyasha grumbles when he sees us.

"Well Kagome here is used to sleeping in," Sango reasons. "It'll take her a while to get used to waking up this early."

"She better wake up on time tomorrow, it's already 5:30!" Inuyasha replies.

"So uh... Why are we all up so early?" I ask, still a bit sleepy.

Sango opens her mouth to answer, but Inuyasha cuts in.

"Cuz we have to get the food n stuff ready for the kids!" He says, sounding quite irritated.

"Oh... But they aren't coming for over 3 hours, how much stuff isn't ready?!"

"You'd be surprised how long it takes these idiots to prepare one meal," Sango cuts in.

"Hey! Who 're you callin' idiots?!" Inuyasha yells angrily.

"Let's get to work!" Sango says quickly.

Sango explains to me what needs to be done. "I have a list of today's activities listed. There will most likely be new kids coming, and we will need to explain to them what this camp is like. I have a list of the kids who signed up, and Ayame and I organized them into groups. These are the people that will be in your cabin," she stops talking long enough to hand me a list, then continues. "Don't worry, during most activities the three of our cabins will be working together, so Ayame and I 'll be helping you along the way," she winks at me.

"And while the kids are at lunch, as long as we don't have lunch duty, we can hang out together!" Ayame chimes in.

I smile. Ayame seems like a great friend; I'm glad I've made another friend who's as helpful as Sango is.

Sango continues with my instructions. "When the kids get here, we have to split them into their cabins. Welcome them and tell them about the usual schedule, which I'll give you in a second. If you have any questions ask me or Ayame, and if they have any questions try to answer the best you can." She hands me two schedules; one of the main schedule and one specifically for today. "You got that?"

"Yeah," I reply.

"Ok, good. The kids will be here at 9, and lunch is served at 12. When they get here there will be 3 hours to give them a tour, which will be in the larger groups, and if there's enough time left over you can have free time. But for the most part you have to stay together since it's the first day. After about a week or so there will be some more freedom, but some kids will be new so they won't know where everything is." She pauses a moment for me to take in all of this, then continues. "Some of them will have been coming here for years, but most of them will be in the same cabins as last year and even the year before if they've been coming long enough. Your cabin will be mostly new kids, so keep an eye on them."

"Who was the counselor in my place last year?" I ask curiously.

"I'll tell you later, but for now we have to help everyone else or they'll get mad at us for not helping. Plus I want you to get to know them better, and this will definitely help with that..."

* * *

**XDDD I'll update tomorrow I promise! Plz review!**


	7. Breakfast Time!

The Best Summer Ever

Chapter 7: Breakfast Time!

Disclaimer: No matter how much I love him I do not own the greatest of all humans, demons, and half demons... Inuyasha

Kagome's POV:

When the three of us get to the kitchen to help the others with making breakfast for us(by now it's 6 am, which I think is still early for summer), the rest of the counselors are fooling around.

When I say fooling around, I mean fooling around like young children.

Koga and Miroku have metal bowls on their heads and they are fighting each other with wooden spoons, Inuyasha is playing frisbee with Kikyo using pancakes and each time Kikyo throws it Inuyasha catches it in his mouth and eats it, and Kagura and Jakotsu are making the pancakes for Kikyo to use. The three girls are laughing their butts off, especially Kikyo.

When Koga notices me he quickly takes his 'hat' off and grins at me. Miroku stops hitting him and turns to us with a nervous look on his face, the metal bowl still on his head. Inuyasha stops mid-pancake and looks at us, and Kikyo, Kagura, and Jakotsu look at us, still giggling.

"Miroku..." Sango says, trying to hold in her anger.

Miroku looks really scared, like, REALLY scared...

And suddenly Sango chases Miroku out the exit connected to the kitchen. I stare after them for a few seconds, then turn to Ayame with a questioning look.

"Don't ask..." She replies.

Ayame suggests we actually make breakfast, and everyone murmurs an agreement. So we make whatever we want with the stuff in the kitchen and go to the tables in the eating part to eat.

Sango and Miroku are still missing.

We have light conversation, and pretty soon all the food is gone.

Suddenly Miroku bursts through the door, Sango not far behind him.

They must have run a lap around the entire camp!

Miroku is halfway across the cafeteria when he suddenly stops and notices us sitting there.

"Hey! You didn't leave me any food!" He says, running over to our table.

Sango comes over too, losing interest in killing Miroku.

* * *

**Sorry I made it short but I have writer's block again -.- srry but for me this basically means I have no interest in continuing at the moment I dunno... But I promise there will be InuKag soon! I PROMISE IT WILL COME haha lol**


	8. The Girls

The Best Summer Ever

Chapter 8: The Girls

Disclaimer: This is getting tiresome -.- don't make me admit to not owning it again...

Btw THIS IS WHERE THE REAL ACTION STARTS! I think...

Still Kagome's POV:

After Sango and Miroku eating energy bars since there was no breakfast left, it's already 8 o'clock, which means the kids will be coming in an hour. Sango, Ayame, and I walk to our cabins, and so does everyone else. Speaking of, I didn't see the three other guy counselors at breakfast... I wonder why...

Anyways, when we get to the cabins I look over my schedule for the day again and we head to the entrance of Camp Shikon at around 8:30. This is so exciting! I can't wait to see who's in my cabin...

There are going to be 120 kids total. 10 in each cabin and 12 cabins, which also means 12 counselors if there's one counselor in each cabin. So 132 people total, 120 kids, 60 girls, 30 girls in each section of cabins, and 10 in my cabin. Well this should be interesting...

People started arriving, and Sango directs them to their groups(cabins). I smile when a smal girl with long black hair walks over to me. She has a small ponytail on the top of her head and her face looks very cheerful.

"Hi!" She says to me. "I'm Rin!"

I smile back. "Hi, I'm Kagome!"

"Are you my cabin's counselor?" She asks.

"Yep! Is this your first year here?"

"Yea."

"It's mine too. I'm sure it will be fun."

Another girl walks over and pokes Rin on the shoulder. She has medium-length cream-colored hair and small cat ears atop her head. She has two fluffy tails in the back. Judging by her appearance she's definitely a demon.

Rin turns to her and squeals. They hug each other, smiling.

"I knew you'd be here!" Kirara says happily.

"I wouldn't let you down!" Rin replies, just as happily.

"I'm guessing you guys have met..?" I ask.

"Yep!" Rin smiles. "This is Kirara, my best friend!"

"Cool," I reply. "Nice to meet you Kirara."

Another girl walks over, and another, and pretty soon I've met then all.

There's Rin, Kirara, Tsuyu, Yura, Mayu, Soten, Suijin, Shiori, Hitomi, and Kororo (Kirara's older sister).

After everyone is in their groups I lead my group to our cabin.

Rin picks the bed below Kirara, and Kororo picks the top bed next to Kirara. Soten is underneath of Kororo. Mayu and Hitomi are on the other side of Rin and Kirara, Mayu on the top and Hitomi below her. Suijin is below Tsuyu next to them, and Yura is above Shiori next to Kororo and Soten.

I am in the bottom bunk between Suijin & Tsuyu and Yura & Shiori.

I hope this goes well...

* * *

**Sorry another short chappie but ima make a new one RIGHT NOW! Well after I do my homework... Anyways I got names from the actual series. Everyone's stories will be a part of this and I'm really excited for this fic! I hope I can make it work... If you don't know who some of the girls are well LOOK IT UP! And sorry if I get anything wrong I'm not perfect and I'm going by the resources I have. Feel free to correct me if you know that I'm wrong about something.**


	9. Why Not!

The Best Summer Ever

Chapter 9: Why Not?!

Kagome's POV:

It's time for the tour! Sango, Ayame, and I all have our groups meet in front of the three cabins, and we explain to them how it is going to work. Well, Sango does...

"I want everyone to pick a buddy," Sango explains. "They have to be from your cabin, but they can be anyone from your cabin. When you have your buddy go to your counselor and they will record who you are with. You and your buddy will have to stay together during the entire tour. You may pick a new buddy each week, or you can keep the same buddy, but you must stay with them during activities."

People were already giving each other looks after she said the first sentence, and everyone finds their buddy pretty quickly. I won't list them now, you'll find out later.

After I write down all the pairs we begin the tour. Sango leads us all towards a big black building that looks kind of like a movie theater.

And it is kind of like a movie theater.

Sango explains that once a week there is a performance or a show that will be performed here. During the other nights a movie will play every night, and it is the counselor's job to decide which nights to go or not. Near the end of the summer a talent show will be held here for the kids to take part in.

Inside, there are rows of carpet leading down to a stage at the bottom. Basically you sit on the floor and watch what's on the stage. There's also a large movie screen and you can see a projector hanging from the roof.

After that we go to the place that Sango and Ayame showed me yesterday. The kids are allowed to go play in the game room or visit the gift-shop or cafe as long as they stay with their 'buddy', and Sango, Ayame, and I have a few minutes to hang out.

We decided to go to the cafe and say hi to Akitoki while we're here, and Akitoki's face lights up when he sees me. He almost trips while trying to come out from behind the desk. "Hi Kagome!" He says happily once he walks-more like runs-over to us.

"Hi Ho- I mean Akitoki..." I say, almost calling him Hojo once again.

"Hi! It's nice to see you again!"

"Well I am a counselor here now... We brought the kids here for a tour..."

"Oh, really? Well... Uh..."

Sango and Ayame drag me out of the cafe before either of us can say anything else.

"What was that for?!" I ask them, annoyed.

"Um, hello! Akitoki likes you!" Ayame says.

"So? Hojo likes me too but I don't care!" I reply.

"But we don't want him to like you!" Sango says.

"Um why exactly?" I ask, highly confused.

"Because... We just don't." Ayame says.

"So... Stay away from the cafe!" Sango adds.

Well this is confusing...

* * *

**XDD You'll find out why soon... Btw these will likely be short chapters they just will.I'll update once a day hopefully. As long as I have ideas there's no reason not to...**


	10. Shippo and Ice Cream

The Best Summer Ever

Chapter 10: Shippo and Ice Cream

Kagome's POV:

"Ok..." We notice that another group on the tour has entered the building.

Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku.

"Hey!" Sango greets them. Ayame and I walk over to them with her and we smile.

"Hey," Miroku says.

"We were giving them the tour and decided to stop here for a while," Ayame says.

"Same," Miroku replies.

A small boy with orange hair walks up to Inuyasha and tugs on his pant-leg.

"What do you want, Shippo?" Inuyasha asks the small boy, sounding annoyed.

"Can we get ice cream?" He asks innocently.

"I don't care, do what you want," Inuyasha replies. The boy smiles brightly. "But beware, if you eat too much sugar a sugar demon will grow inside of you and devour you from the inside!" Inuyasha adds.

The look on the boy's face is... Indescribable.

"Inuyasha! Why would you say something like that?!" I say to Inuyasha. I lean down towards Shippo. "Don't listen to him, you go get your ice cream. No demon will grow inside of you don't worry." I smile.

"But I don't have any money..." The small boy, I guess his name is Shippo, says.

"I'll buy it for you! Lets go," I reply, and his face has a look of pure joy.

Yes, I do see the look he gives Inuyasha when he thinks I'm not looking, but what can I do? He's just so cute!

"So, your name is Shippo?" I ask once we are both sitting in a booth with our ice cream. I decided to get some too.

"Yep! What's your name?" He asks.

"I'm Kagome," I reply.

"Ka-go-me?"

I nod.

"That's a pretty name."

"Thanks," I reply, smiling at his cuteness.

"Shippo! We're leaving!" Inuyasha calls angrily from the entrance of the mini cafe.

"But we just got here!" Shippo whines.

"It's ok Shippo, I need to go too. Hopefully I'll see you around," I say.

We walk to the main room and I rejoin my group.

Next stop: lunch!

* * *

**I apologize for the short chapter and for not updating earlier, but I have a lot going on. I probably won't get a chance to update tomorrow, but hopefully I will the next day. Maybe not though, I'm a bit busy this weekend. But I have Monday and Tuesday off school next week so I will try to make it up then. Hope you liked it, review please! I need to know what my readers think!**


	11. Sea Glass

The Best Summer Ever

Chapter 11: Sea Glass

Kagome's POV:

It's almost 12 o'clock, and we head over to the cafeteria to eat. Each cabin gets a rectangular table big enough to fit 10 people, which every cabin has.

The food is served to each cabin by the staff(aka us) and each person has their own plate, cup, etc. The food is basically pizza. Well it actually is pizza. Yup, we ordered pizzas... Each cabin gets a pizza...

But this is the only time of day when the counselors get to hang out, so we do.

Sango, Ayame, and I decide to go walk around the camp. We didn't really get to finish the tour, and I haven't seen everything either.

Let me explain something to you; every day a different group of counselors have 'food duty', which basically means that they have to watch the kids during mealtime. Each day a different group is chosen, and they have to watch the kids during breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Meaning that group of counselors doesn't get to hang out. Sango, Ayame, and I have food duty tomorrow. Today Kikyo, Kagura, and Jakotsu have food duty.

Ok, now that I've explained that, lets get to the actual plot line...

Sango whispers something to Ayame, and she replies by nodding her head.

"What?" I ask curiously.

Sango smiles a bit mischievously. "Nothing."

"Ok then... Where should we go?" I reply.

"Let's go down to the beach!" Ayame exclaims.

"Alright, why not?" I say.

"We have 45 minutes left, so we have plenty of time." Sango adds.

So we walk down to the small beach that I have been to twice before.

While we're there, I collect some more sea glass. There are green, white, blue, orange, and red pieces. Most of them are green or orange, but I've found at least one of each other color as well.

By the time 30 minutes have passed, my pockets are stuffed with sea glass(it's smooth not sharp so don't worry), I'm pretty much soaking wet from reaching into the shallow water, having to step in from time to time to reach certain pieces, and I'm actually a bit hungry...

* * *

**Shorter chapters = more cliffies HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA sorry I'm a bit crazy... But for some reason I love cliffies because they make people think. So... What do you think will happen next?**


End file.
